¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona del mismo nombre. "¿Cómo forzaste a tu memoria a olvidarme? ¿Cómo forzaste a tu corazón a enterrarme? ¿Cómo obligaste a tus labios a borrarme"


_Dedicado a el chico que más ame: Sabes que todavía siento algo muy grande por tí._

_Una historia muy cortita._

_Pero la canción es profunda, así que decidí ponerle el 100 del corazón y aunque andaba con algo del síndrome SIDE (Sin inspiración del escritor). Tengo bastante de SIDE, no sólo un poco, bastantísimo. Como sea. Aquí está. Prometo que ya no subiré tantas historias porque después de quedo sin ideas. Mi siguiente regreso será un capítulo de mis historias olvidadas._

_Espero que les guste. "¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?" De Ricardo Arjona._

_**KpbWeasley, una de las tantas viudas de Diggory... Y de Black :'(**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**No se acaba el amor sólo con decir adiós.**_

_**Hay que tener presente **_

_**Que el estar ausente no anula el recuerdo**_

_**Ni compra el olvido**_

_**Ni nos borra del mapa...**_

_"Sólo mírame Ron, trata de conprenderme, trata de comprender el maldito dolor que siento en mí, sabes que te amo y que lo que siento por tí sigue siendo inmenso, no sé por qué después de todo sigues siendo así. Yo sé que hay algo en tí que me hace sentir que todavía me quieres, que todavía me sientes. No trates de hacerte el duro, no te va, además de que he perdido al chico que más amo, que más he amado y que más amaré, he perdido a mi mejor amigo. De nada me sirve decir que quiero a Viktor si los dos sabemos que esa relación empezó para ponerte celoso, para tratar de olvidarte, para tratar de arrancarte de mí. Con evitarme no consigues nada, más que hacernos más daño, algo que en tí me dice que me extrañas"_

_**El que tú no estés no te aparta de mí**_

_**Entre menos te tengo más te recuerdo **_

_**Aunque quiera olvidarte**_

_**Estás en mi mente y me pregunto mil veces:**_

_**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?**_

_**Que no me deja olvidar**_

_**Que me prohibe pensar,que me ata y desata**_

_**Y luego de a poco me mata**_

_**Me bota y levanta y me vuelve a tirar...**_

_"El que te hagas el difícil, el que me evites, el que digas que no me sientes, que no te duele, sólo me hace sufrir, me hace pensar una vez más que todo entre tú y yo no ha acabado. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no nos dejas intentar? Yo sé que tú no te quieres enamorar, pero me es difícil aceptar que te amo y que el andar con Viktor no es nada para mí, al besarlo sigo pensando en tí. ¿Por qué tuve que amarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me pude quedar callada? ¿Por qué cuando te tenía nmo te dije que te amaba? Creo que eres la persona que más ame y que posiblemente más amaré. ¿Por qué me siento así? Nada me puede hacer olvidar aquellos bellos momentos que viví contigo, no puedo pensar en nada, que no sea otra cosa que tus labios, me siento vacía, te amo tanto que ya no aguanto más. Enséñame a olvidarte, enséñame a borrarte de mi mente. Mis lágrimas no son suficientes para sacarte de mi mente, te amo demasiado"._

_**No se acaba el amor sólo porque no estás**_

_**No se puede borrar así por así nuestra historia**_

_**Sería matar la memoria y quemar nuestras glorias...**_

_"¿Por qué no tratas de perder ese miedo? El que te apartes de mí me hace extrañarte aún más e ir muriendo poco a poco, lentamente. Dime cómo me olvidarste. Dime cómo olvidaste nuestro amor, nuestra amistad y dejaste atrás todo aquello que vivimos, todo aquello que algún día nos unió. ¿Cómo borraste todos aquellos lindos momentos? ¿Cómo forzaste a tu memoria a olvidarme? ¿Cómo forzaste a tu corazón a enterrarme? ¿Cómo obligaste a tus labios a borrarme? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme así de fácil? No has podido, lo sé, porque te siento, te conozco, porque te amo, te pertenezco. ¿Queda algo de mí en tí? ¿Recuerdas aquellos besos que te dí? _

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que me querías? Me es difícil tratar de soñar, sabiendo que ya no estás, te amo y sabiendo todo el daño que me hiciste no te puedo olvidar. ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?"_

_**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?**_

_**Que no me deja olvidar**_

_**Porque aunque tu ya no estés**_

_**Se mete en mi sangre y se va de rincón en rincón**_

_**Arañándome el alma y rasgando el corazón**_

_**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?...**_

_"Es difícil aceptar que sigo amándote y no te puedo olvidar. Si tú no estás conmigo, te sigo sintiendo en mí, todavía siento sobre mis labios tu forma de besar, todavía siento tus caricias y pienso en la felicidad que algún día logramos alcanzar. Estás en mí, en cada rincón de mi ser, en mis entrañas, en mi píel. Eres la persona que más amé, pero es a la que menos pronto podré olvidar, sigues en mí. Todo lo que vivimos no lo he olvidado, tú me enseñaste tantas cosas hermosa que difícilmente podré olvidar y con tan sólo recordarlo mi ser te empieza a extrañar. Dame una oportunidad, olvida todas las veces que te fallé, olvida tu miedo a perder, empieza por aceptar que todavía me sientes, que todavía me quieres. Porque aunque ninguno de los dos lo queramos. El amor es extraño y cruel y nos está matando poco a poco"._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sabes que te sigo queriendo, niño._

_Bueno, dejen reviews. Fue una historia para poder olvidar mi frustración hacia lo que siento. Para poder desahogar lo que ahora estoy sufiendo por un amor perdido._

_Besos, cuídense._

_**KpbWeasley**_


End file.
